Panoramic cameras have been known for many years. Panoramic film cameras have been realized using mechanical movements. In one form, a camera is rotated on a turntable with the film being moved in synchronization. In another form, the lens and film are moved in opposite directions. Such cameras are expensive, cumbersome and difficult to use, and have had only limited use by specialist photographers.
In recent years the availability of digital electronic cameras has led to increased interest in panoramic cameras. Most digital still cameras are bundled with panoramic software, and there are many commercial applications. One such application is in real estate where a virtual copy of a property can be made available on the Internet for prospective purchasers to view.
One technique uses a conventional high-performance digital still camera and a special tripod/turntable for accurate motion of the camera. This system helps to provide smooth and accurate motion of the camera but still requires complex set-up, a high-resolution digital still camera, and careful usage to ensure that the problems of stitching multiple images are minimized. One example of this technique is SpinImageDV as disclosed in the web site www.spinimagedv.com.
There are also known systems which use a single shot technique. One example by Kaidan is disclosed in the web site www.kaidan.com and uses a specially shaped reflector to image a whole room onto a flat surface, or directly onto the image plane of a digital camera. This avoids the complication of stitching multiple images together, but the imaging technique compresses spatial information. Therefore, the resolution of the final image is degraded. Also, the special reflector and the mechanics required to mount this accurately with respect to the camera add to cost and complexity.
A further method is to use a lens or lenses with 180° field of view. Such lenses are very complex and difficult to manufacture, and are thus expensive.